ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KitsuneSoldier
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Ultraman Geed (series)/Episodes! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:SolZen321 Insolent Kami If I see you with such insult again, I'm not going to tolerate with you. Muhammad Amir (talk) 23:05, April 10, 2018 (UTC) understood KitsuneSoldier (talk) 23:36, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Transformation Item Polls Hello, please share your thoughts on my new blog post if you haven't yet (there is a new poll). EmeraldCrosser (talk) 23:28, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Rosso & Blu Powers Stop making up new powers and taking away actual powers demonstrated onscreen. I already told you last time that the Splash Bomb and Flame Equilix attack is not an official combination. But you still did it yet again. On the other hand you removed the Water Jet that Blu uses in the first episode. Please stop "vandalising" the articles, and if this happens again I will inform an admin. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 20:59, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Just a side note. I have created a blog post about the Splash Bomb & Flame Equilix attack. Feel free to vote. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 21:10, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Pretty sure you're the one who edited the Water Jet's description to have literally no difference from the Aqua Jet Blast; it's probably the same attack anyway, and is simpler that way. In addition, Rosso's Flying Kick has no official statement either but you were fine with it. I'm not trying to "vandalise"; I'm basing my information upon Genm Corp's subs and the actual fight from Episode 2, while, on the contrary, I have no proof that you saw it. KitsuneSoldier (talk) 21:25, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Four things: 1. I did not edit or make the Water Jet, it was Dominate. And it is different from the Aqua Jet Blast, it is lethal, shot from two fingers, and is the water equivalent to Rosso Flame's Fire Bullet. 2. Rosso's flying kick is an actual attack that matches the name, being a kick performed when he is flying. While your Flame Sphere Shoot & Aqua Strium dont even make contact with eachother... 3. Your "vandalise" is the removal of an actual power. Did Genm Corp ever say "Water Jet is not an actual attack"? I don't think so. 4. I was going to put back the cooldown part, but I had to create the blog (the one that you should wait for the result of before creating another "combination" attack without getting permission). I don't understand your way of thinking. You created the Fire Bullet (logical). Someone else created the Fire Bullet equivalent for Blu Aqua (illogical). I already said that the two attacks are fired from completely different hand positions and have different effects, both in visual and in sound. I don't play UFF but if what you are saying is true, Atmos Impact had to be lethal in the game so the player can actually destroy the opponent instead of pushing it around. The punch and kick attacks are from mag scans and are named by TsuPro themselves. If you still think that your ideas are worth noting then take it up with the admins, because right now, all I see is that you are adding unneeded information and taking away the actual information. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 22:12, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Appearance Lists Poll Feel free to vote your opinion on my recent blog post. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 23:50, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Atmos Impact I'm not going to debate against you, but the Atmos Impact was used along with several of Geed's lethal finishers. The reason why Acro Smasher used Atmos Impact is obviously because it is his signature attack. Also, you didn't add the barrier, the file you inserted does not exist on this wiki. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 21:53, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Fine I'm with Dominate here. It's such a small issue that you are making a big scene out of. Just stop making it look like I was the one making false edits and move on. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 22:53, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Template Formatting Hi there. Because of your recent edit on Gridman’s article. I suggest you check out this blog. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 19:59, October 2, 2018 (UTC) RB movie Please check the discord about the editing rules. The admins and other users said to not post anything asides from the trailers and scans on the physical pages. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 22:01, March 11, 2019 (UTC)